Teller Mines
|prereq = Tank Destroyer Tactics: Teller Mines |production_struc = Panzer Grenadiers, Tank Buster Heavy Infantry, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry |production_xp = |primary_weapon = 5.5kg shaped charge |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = |abilities = |num_upgrades = |upgrades = |num_global_upgrades = |global_upgrades = }} Teller Mines (Lit. "Plate Mines") are a specialized type of Anti-Vehicle Defensive Structure that can be constructed by the Panzer Elite Tank Destroyer Tactics company in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Unlike normal Mines, which explode whenever any enemy unit moves over them, Teller Mines will only detonate under the pressure of a vehicle, and therefore cannot be triggered by infantry. Overview One of the first Command Upgrades available to the Panzer Elite Tank Destroyer Tactics company is the Teller Mines upgrade. Once purchased, this upgrade allows all basic Panzer Elite Infantry units (i.e. the Panzer Grenadiers and their variants) to construct these anti-vehicle mines. Each set of 3 Teller Mines costs to set up, and gives when construction is completed. A set takes about 12 seconds to produce on average, which makes deployment of entire mine-fields more difficult. Once it is constructed, a set of Teller Mines will immediately camouflage itself, becoming invisible to the enemy. Only units with special mine-detecting powers can detect these mines without detonating them, and then only at very close range. The primary difference between Teller Mines and regular Mines is the trigger mechanism: While normal mines detonate whenever any enemy unit passes over them, Teller Mines will only detonate when a vehicle passes. This prevents the expensive mines from being "wasted" on enemy infantry. The second difference is in sheer power: Teller Mines cause a whopping 600-750 points of damage to anything directly above them when they explode. Though this is reduced slightly (by 20%) against some Allied vehicles, it is still sufficient to destroy most vehicles in a single hit, and will likely leave surviving vehicles immobilized due to engine damage. The blast radius of the mine is 8 meters, and targets at the edge of this area still receive 200-250 points. This includes any infantry that were unfortunate enough to be close to the vehicle that triggered the mine. Finally, Teller Mines are also tougher than regular mines, by a factor of over 500%. As a result, it is much more difficult and time-consuming to clear Teller minefields with artillery or mortar bombardment. Although Teller Mines are constructed in sets of 3, each such set is considered a single entity, and will cause a single explosion. Tactics Teller Mines are deployed to destroy enemy vehicles traveling along a specific route. This is primarily a defensive measure, as getting a unit into enemy territory to install them is tricky. Unlike ordinary mines, Teller Mines do not make effective mine-fields for several reasons, primarily their cost, the time it takes to install them, and the fact that they do not stop infantry. Still, they can be used to separate infantry from vehicles, making them easier to destroy separately. The best place to put a Teller Mine is on a primary road leading into your territory. Enemy assault forces will usually pass through these roads, and therefore are likely to hit the mines. You can also place one or two mines along smaller access routes, to make sure that lone enemy vehicles cannot infiltrate your territory through undefended passages. However, infantry are more likely to use such passageways, so the use of Teller Mines in these locations may be less rewarding. Category:Panzer Elite Structures Category:Defensive Structure Category:Tank Destroyer Tactics Category:Passive Defenses